pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Burmy
|} Burmy (Japanese: ミノムッチ Minomucchi) is a Pokémon. Burmy's evolutions are gender dependent: female Burmy evolve into and male Burmy evolve into , both starting at level 20. It changes its cloak based on the location where it last battled. * It will be the Plant Cloak if it last battled outside or in tall grass. * It will be the Sandy Cloak if it last battled in a cave, on a beach, or encountered on a Honey tree. * It will be the Trash Cloak if it last battled in a building. There are some grassy areas in which Burmy will not change to a Plant Cloak. In Pokémon X and Y, Burmy will change to Sandy Cloak rather than Plant Cloak after battling in the grassy areas of between Connecting Cave and Ambrette Town, presumably due to the proximity to the beach on Route 8 connecting Ambrette Town to Cyllage City. In the wild, it is always in its Plant Cloak. The cloak only affects the form of it evolves into, otherwise having no effect on gameplay. Biology Burmy is a small, larval Pokémon with a black segmented body and a coiled antenna on top of its head. It has a beak-like mouth and yellow eyes. Burmy has six stubby legs: the first two pairs are black, while the back pair is yellow. A coat of leaves, sand and gravel, or pink building insulation normally covers Burmy's body. It will not hesitate to collect nearby materials to construct a new cloak if the old one breaks or falls off. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. The cloak protects it from the cold, and will become thinner when the weather is hot. In the anime Major appearances Cheryl's Burmy Burmy also starred in Some Enchanted Sweetening!, the episode Cheryl made her debut. She caught a wild Burmy that was lured to the Honey she put on a tree. After battles with Team Rocket, the Burmy evolved into a . Other Burmy made its debut appearance in Two Degrees of Separation! where tried and failed to catch one. Minor appearances A group of Burmy appeared in the first , The Rise of Darkrai. A Plant Cloak Burmy appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! A Plant Cloak Burmy appeared in A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship!. Two Plant Cloak Burmy appeared in A Frolicking Find in the Flowers!. Pokédex entries itself from the cold wind, Burmy uses leaves and branches to make a cloak around itself.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's intended bodyguard Paka is seen using a Burmy alongside Uji's , fending off an attack from an and belonging to Team Galactic. Paka Burmy Sandy Cloak.png|Sandy Cloak Burmy in Pokémon Adventures Paka Burmy Trash Cloak.png|Trash Cloak Burmy in Pokémon Adventures In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ( ; post-National)}} |} |} |area= and }} |} |} and Berry fields (Green Berry trees)}} |} |} In side games |area=Silent Forest}} |area=Meeting Place}} |} |} |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake (Plant Cloak) Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope (Sandy Cloak), Firebreathing Mountain (Trash Cloak)}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Challenge Battle: Lord of the Bugs (Possible Boss, All Cloaks)}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Graucus Hall: Stage 485}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Abundant Orchard (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} Burmy will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using the following Wonder Mail code: :XR2Y # @ JYX% :3@2F Q8FQ R@M# :Objective: Prospect with Burmy on floor 13 of Marine Resort. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |} Evolution Plant Cloak Sandy Cloak Trash Cloak Sprites Trivia * Burmy and share their with and . They are all known as the Bagworm Pokémon. * Burmy's cloak does not change if leveled up with an . * Burmy's method of evolution is the most complex, with two factors deciding its evolution: its gender and its form. * Burmy is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 224. * Although Burmy has been confirmed to have feet, it does not have a footprint. * Burmy has never been seen in the anime wearing either the Sandy or Trash Cloak. * Prior to Generation VI, Burmy's body style was . Origin Burmy is based on a pupa, which will metamorphose into a moth if male, or remain a pupa-like creature if female. Name origin Burmy may be a combination and corruption of ''brr, burr, bag and worm. Minomucchi may be based on 蓑虫 minomushi ( ). In other languages and . |es=Burmy|esmeaning=Same as English name. |it=Burmy|itmeaning=Same as English name. |ko=도롱충이 Dorongchungi|komeaning=From and , with the diminutive suffix 이 i''. |zh_cmn=結草兒 ''Jié Cǎo Ér|zh_cmnmeaning=Combination of and . Literally "Weaved grass child". |hi=बर्मी Burmy|himeaning=Transliteration of English name. }} Related articles * Cheryl's Burmy External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve based on gender de:Burmy fr:Cheniti it:Burmy ja:ミノムッチ pl:Burmy zh:结草儿